10 Years Strong
by Yelena Belova
Summary: In the 10 years that John Cena has been in the WWE he has had countless of shirt changes. However, in the midst of all his merchandise. There is one particular shirt that strikes close to the heart. How the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and it's universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching from John's and Randy's person's point of view back and forth (it will always be labeled whose point of view it is), also I will be switching their heights Cena 6'4 and Orton 6'1

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be either added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, LadyWriter  
_

Prologue - The introduction of an ending that had already begun

It all began as an idiotic chant started by CM Punk in the catering area backstage after a live Raw event on Novemeber 12th, 2012 in St. Louis. The afamed  
John Cena had just proposed to his long time life partner Randy Orton in front of all their family, friends, and co-workers. CM Punk being CM Punk  
began a speech to toast two of his two closest friends. Even when most would not believe that the trio were friends with each other with the way they  
acted on screen with each other. So, CM Punk took it upon himself to begin a toast.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION!" Everyone who was in the catering area in the arena turned around to look at CM Punk. Who was standing on top of a  
table with a Pepsi can in his hand. CM Punk raised his soda can towards the couple of the hour. A grinning John Cena who had his dimples on display  
with his arms wrapped around Randy Orton. While the viper himself was hiding his still blushing and smiling face in the crook of John's neck.

"I think that we all saw this day coming from the day we each meet these two as a couple," CM Punk stated, "I mean who would of thought that Superman  
would have fallen in love with our resident Lex Luthor." This comment was meet by the rambuctious round of laughter from those present.

"Through out the past 10 years, those of us who have been blessed and lucky enough to witness the love between these two, have witness Randy and John grow up  
as men of their own and as a couple together. Randy more than John anyways, because lets be honest he's a psychotic bag of loose crews!" At this Randy  
pulled his face from John's shoulder, turned around and stuck his tongue out and flipped his middle finger at CM Punk who in turn just took it in stride, grinned at him  
and blew him a kiss.

"But if they were any two people in the world that belong together are these two. The grown ass fruity pebble loving, boy scout, who is John Cena and the text book  
psycho that is Randy Orton! So, today we toast" CM Punk said raised his soda can higher, while everyone followed suit with their own drinks grinning at  
his words, "John Cena and Randy Orton, well the future Mr. and Mrs. John Cena! May you two kids have all the happiness in the world and at least one  
more kid that at least likes me enough to not bite me every time they see me! TO JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON TO BEING 10 YEARS STRONG!"

As CM Punk finished his speech the entire room echoed with the words "10 Years Strong" as they were loudly chanted. John leaned down and  
placed a sweet kiss upon Randy's lips. As they reveled in their love, Triple H was on the other side of the room on the phone staring with fondness at  
the couple while he talked with the head of the sales and the head of the creative department in a three way call. If anyone had paid attention to what he was saying they  
would have heard the words "new merch idea", "Cena", and "10 Years Strong". As that happened, John and Randy were in their own little world as they  
were together remembering their 10 years together as a couple. The 10 years that got them to were they were presently as their hands tangled together.

A/N: I already have this story completely outlined and the chapters are coming quickly. I will try to update the story any where from once to twice  
a week after Raw but always before Smackdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and it's universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching from John's and Randy's person's point of view back and forth (it will always be labeled whose point of view it is), also I will be switching their heights Cena 6'4 and Orton 6'1

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be either added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY BATISTA DEBUTED IN THE WWE IN THE YEAR 2000 NOT 1997

Now onto better things!

xoxo, LadyWriter  
_

Chapter 1 - How the lovers to be meet

1999 Louisville, Kentucky (OVW)

POV John

John Cena could not believe it! After leaving his home, at the age of 23 he finally made it big. He got a developmental contract in Ohio Valley Wrestling.  
Well not big, it was not the WWE. OVW was but a stepping into the WWE and only then, that was if he was called into the main WWE roster with the  
top cards. His head was so busy with thoughts running a mile a minute that he was not paying attention to where he was going as he headed down the  
was how he ended up running or in this case knocking someone over.

"Sorry! Am so sorry man!", John exclaimed not wanting to step on the wrong person's shoes on his first day of training. So he helped the guy up and found  
himsef staring into the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"I wasn't paying attention were I was going", John continued as he took a closer look at the men he accidentally knocked down.

He had to be at least six feet tall. His skin was golden. So beautiful that it begged to be touched. John tried to shake his head clear of the oncoming  
dirty thoughts but he was being betrayed by both his big head and his little head. The Greek god had a cloud of dark chocolate hair and those amazing blue eyes  
that first captivated him.

"Nah man it's all good," The guy rumbled in a deep baritone that sent shivers up his spine at which John melted a little. The feeling made him smile like a fool.

"Still am sorry I should have paid more attention" John stated eyes fixed upon the beautiful men standing before him.

"Hi, am Randy Orton", Randy stated stretching out his hand for a handshake, "You're new around here. What's your name?"

"Am John Cena" John stated stretching out his hand,"Just got a contract here, it's my first day. What about ya?"

"Ha, fresh meat!" Randy said jokingly, "It's my second year here, am hoping to be called up to the WWE roster withing a year or so."

"Cool, wait..." John said, "Orton? Are you by any chance Bob Orton's son?!"

"Yea" Randy said chuckling at John's excitement.

"Man I used to watch your father wrestle growing up!"  
_

POV Randy

As soon as Randy was about to respond he heard his named being called. When he looked up he saw Dave Batista motioning for him to come over.  
With actual real regret he looked up into John's gorgeous face and sighed deeply. Batista had the worse timing ever! Here he was talking to a hottie  
and he didn't even get to give him his phone number.

"Look I gotta go. I have to go in for my cardio training but if you want we could get together later on and get something eat or train together if you want."

"I'd love that!" John said "My number's 537 - 5775"

Randy sighed in relief, John actually seemed interested in him.

"Cool got it" Randy said saving John's number under dimples," I'll call you when am done with training and maybe we can catch some lunch. Have a great first day"

"You too!" John said with a lot of excitment, "I mean have a nice day! Catch ya later."

As Randy walked down the hall towards his friends Batista. He couldn't help himself but think and wonder about John Cena. As a teenager Randy had found  
early on that he had a type of guy. That was light, tall, and built like a tank. Unlike the traditional dark, tall, and handsome. He found himself since the age of  
14 attracted to blondes and the like. But for the first time in his life at the age of 20 he found himself attracted to a brunnette. But what a brunnette! It could not  
be denied! They could not be denied, John was his dream man tall enough that he'd have to look up into his eyes but not so tall that he'd break his neck trying to reach  
his mouth, built like superman or rather built like the hulk, with blue eyes you could drown in, and those beautiful dimples.

"Man, you're on cloud nine" Said Batista smirking, "What's the guy got or said that has you all stupid looking?"

"Shut up Dave! That guy's name is John Cena today's his first day in training. He got a developmental contract and he agreed to go out to lunch with me after  
my cardio training." Randy said by explanation.

"But you just met the guy!" Dave exclaimed in a fit, "How could you already agree to go out with him?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Dave?"

"Am just lookin out -" Dave started to explain himself but he didn't even get to finish as he was interrupted.

"Well take it and shove it! Am a grown ass man! I can go out with whomever I please that's one, two I just met the guy am not some slut that throws himself at  
the first piece of fine ass that smiles at him, and thirdly mind your own bussiness Dave I want to see where this goes with John! It might actually work out!"

"Okay man am sorry I didn't mean anything by what I said," Dave apologized as he narrowed his eyes at Randy then at the hall that the Cena guy had dissapeared  
down to, "I was just looking out for my best friend. I'll stay out of your way."

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Am just gearing up! From now on all the chapters get longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and it's universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching from John's, Randy's, and a third person's point of view back and forth (it will always be labeled whose point of view it is), also I will be switching their heights Cena 6'4 and Orton 6'1

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel and I'd be rollin on green. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be either added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

As the scene of the wrestling match between Batista and Cena occurs the points of view will switch back and forth. The points of view will not be labled as it ruins the flow of the match. I hope this does not confuse any of the readers. I apologize in advance if it does. Sorry! :(

Now onto better things!

xoxo, LadyWriter _

Chapter 3 - The fight that changes fate

POV Randy

Randy had finished his work out early so he showered, dressed, and chose to head out to the wrestling arena in the OVW facility. Rumors spread said that Coach Black was going to put Cena in action on his first day and he hadn't wanted to miss the match. He was still smiling to himself as he noticed and took in the schocked faces of the men and women around the ring after he had greeted Cena. He knew that by tomorrow word would get to his father that he was possibly shacking up with a newbie. Which in turn would turn into a three hour screaming match with his mother after his dad turned her loose on him. All while he tried to make a point that he is a good boy while away from home. Sometimes his parents forgot that he was 20 years old not 10. Randy shook his head clear and focused all his attention on John's first amateur wrestling match. He knew this was going to be a good match.

On one corner you had John who was clearly a powerful power house but obviously untrained as his movements lacked the finesse trained wrestlers acquired after years of professional training. On the other corner you had Batista who was trained as a power house this was obvious in the grace he carried on his frame despite the large size of it but he lacked self-control and restraint. That was, what worried him about Batista, the lack of self-control and restraint that could lead to someone's untimely injury. Especially since Batista usually forgot to control himself, he forgot even more if he had a grudge on that person. He knew that that animal had a crush on him. More like an obsession if he was to be honest.

Now Batista had a reason to get mad at Cena who had him at his corner. And for a moment Randy even doubted himself and moved towards Batista's corner. But once he saw that smirk appear on Batista's face as he made to move towards him it unsettled him. It was that smirk the decisive factor that made him stand his ground on Cena's corner. He just hoped that Batista wouldn't be rough on John. That Batista would actually wrestle and not try to maim Cena on is first day on the job. He anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot as John and Batista moved towards each other in the ring. He had faith in John even if he jut met the guy Randy half smirked to himself. He brought himself out of his head as he heard the distictive sound of the bell ring.

He watched as John and Batista meet and locked up in the middle of the ring. Ridgid muscles moved, tensed, and relaxed in the arms of both men. John and Batista pushed at each other neither gaining nor loosing ground as both men seemed evely matched.

The crowd seemed to have forgotten that they were at a training facility. They were clearly and loudly chanting their favored men's name to rile him up. 'BATISTA' was deafingly heard through out the facility.

At this Batista let up and smirk at John who was concentrated on trying to win the match. Batista being his pompous self-absorb ass, he had to at least mock Cena. Enough to knock him down a peg or two, just to make him acknowledge that he was the Alpha male at OVW.

"Just so that you know," Batista said while pushing John away from his person and across the ring, "I know you a newbie and all but what I say goes. Am going to win this match if you get my drift."

"Yea, I don't think so monkey butt," John wasn't even fazed,"Am gona wipe this ring clean with those medecine balls you call biceps."

At John's comment Batista got angry enough that he made the mistake Cena needed. He attacked blindly and without restraint. John side stepped Batista, turned around and grabbed Batista from the back and put him in a full nelson. This move momentarly stunned Batista, as he had never been the one in this position before it usually was his opponet, enough that it allowed Cena to hit him in the back of the knee and bring him down stomach first in the mat. At this Cena quiclky re-adjusted himself with out giving Batista a chance to recoup and counter his attack, he placed Batista in a stepover toehold facelock.

At this move everyone in the crowd completely forgot could hear the split in the crowd. The loyal chanting 'BATISTA' at the top of their lungs. While those who were impressed by the moves that the newbie had just pulled started chanting 'CENA' as loud as those who weren't. Needless to say Coach Black was impressed that a newbie was able to sway a crowd's favor and be impressive enough to make a crowd of wretlers wannabes forget that they too were in training and not at a live event.

Batista realized he was in trouble when he felt unimaginable pain across his torso, abdomen, and lower half as Cena pressed down on his back and pulled him taut up in the air. He he had to get out of the lock! It was so painful, he felt like he was being broken in half! So he slowly crawled, more like dragged himself and Cena towards the bottom rope. The pain he felt was so unberable that he was for a few seconds lost in a world that was full of pain only. That third bottom rope seemed so close yet so far away from his reach. He had to get to the rope damn it! He was the best at OVW no one and he meant NO ONE! Got the best of him!

So with all his might and power he powered through the pain and gave himself the last push he needed to grab the bottom rope. At this the referee pushed Cena away from Batista. Batista pulled himself up with the aid of the ropes. He glared at Cena as he planned his next attack.

The way the crowd was cheering so loudly that you'd think that this was a live pay-per-view event. Randy felt as if he was going to go crazy when he saw Cena successfully pull off the STF. A move that even he had had problems perfecting and his dad was the one who taught it to him! His was pretty sure that if the 15 minutes didn't go by pretty quick he'd probably loose his voice cheering for Cena. Randy being Randy decided to get into Batista's head and started a 'Let's go Cena' chant. That he knew Cena realized he started by the smirked that graced his face. At his chant one half of the crowd was chanting 'Let's go Cena' while the other half started chanting 'Let's go Batista'. He couldn't way for Batista to loose and Cena to win.

Batista and Cena moved towards each other once again to lock up. As they moved towards each other Batista moved faster and hit Cena with a running knee in the gut. Cena doubled over and Batista took advantage by lifting Cena up over his shoulders and delivering a successful power bomb. Then he grab Cena over his shoulders once again and this time shifted him over and lifted him up vertically. He held Cena for what seemed minutes in the air to Cena but in reality it was seconds and dropped him on the mat full force and fast.  
As Cena seemed out of it, instead of covering Cena for a count. Batista decided to gloat and mock Cena with the crowd and once in a while he would throw a look of contempt at Randy. However, this gave Cena a chance to catch his breath and recover. As he stood back on his feet Cena got his offense ready. So that when Batista turned around to face his supposedly prone body he instead walked right into a shoulder slam. Batista got back up and Cena shoulder slammed him again and again and again and again. Cena quickly got bored and instead moved quickly and delivered an unexpected leg drop to Batista's chest. Which in turn dropped Batista. Cena then applied a figure four armlock. That had Batista screaming on top of his lungs.

The crowd in the arena was electrifying. Half chanting for Batista and the other half chanting for Cena. Those that were surrounding the ring were pounding on the mat. Half to rile Batista back up and the other for Cena to keep the pressure on Batista. Everyone in the arena was going out of their minds as they were witnessing a WWE worthy main event match up live.

Batista with agility rarely seen in a guy his size. Powered out of the figure four armlock and started to to punch Cena who in turn punch him back. The crowd feeling the energy let their feelings be known. Every time Batista threw a punch his crowd chanted 'Yes' while every time Cena threw a punch his crowd chanted 'No' and vice versa. However Cena switch gears and powered up and started to out punch Batista. Who was swaying on his feet, so Cena ran into the rope behind him and slinghot himself into Batista and shoulder slammed Batista onto the mat. When Batista got back on his feet Cena picked Batista up in a fireman's carry and dropped Batista on his back over his shoulders. Once again Cena successfully applied the STF. Batista started screaming but he had no where to go as he was in the middle of the ring and Cena had all of his weight pressing down on his back as he stretched Batista out.

As Batista was screaming out in pain. Cena was screaming at him to tap. The referee dropped to his knees and asked Batista if he wanted to tap, if he was okay. But Batista was in too much pain to answer the referee back. The crowd in the arena was so loud that most of the guys in other areas of OVW the bulding came into the arena to watch the match. By now most of those present had been swayed by the newbie and were chanting 'CENA' at the top of their lungs while a few still chanted 'BATISTA' and could be barerly heard over the roar of the pro Cena crowd.

That was when it happened. You could literally pin point the moment in the match when Cena pressed on Batista's back to the breaking point. He pressed so hard that you could actually see Batista's rib cage push out of his muscled abdomen and strain agaist the thin skin there. You could see as Batista was bended backwards almost in half, so that his head was almost near touching his own tighs and the heel of his left leg was pressing into Cena's back leaving a dent there that would probably bruise. Batista had to tap or he'd be broken in half.

The pressure was too great. The pain was too much. Cena was calling for him to tap. The referee was actually waiting on him to tap. The crowd had changed favors but he wanted to prove he still was the best at OVW. He wanted to, he really did, but the pressure on his ribs and lower back was unberable. He knew he could end up bound to a wheelchair if Cena damaged his back in anyway with his STF. Batista did the only thing he could. He lifted his right hand and tapped three times on the mat. The relief Batista felt to his ribs and lower back was immediate. Batista had been released off of the STF by Cena.

Winner by Submission: John Cena

The crowd went wild. Randy ran into the ring swept by his excitement and hugged Cena who caught him in his arms and swung him around. The referee then lifted one of his arms up signaling his victory to the crowd while Randy lifted the other arm. The crowd went even wilder calling for Cena. Coach Black only smiled as he walked away from the arena and towards his office. He had found himself a diamond in the rough.


	4. Chapter 2 (A) SEE NOTE IN CAPS

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and it's universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching from John's, Randy's, and a third person's point of view back and forth (it will always be labeled whose point of view it is), also I will be switching their heights Cena 6'4 and Orton 6'1

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be either added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

THIS CHAPTER GOES BEFORE CHAPTER 3 I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER LAST TIME AND I DID NOT NOTICED UNTIL EARLIER ON SO HERE'S THE MISSING CHAPTER! I WILL BE UPLOADING CHAPTER 4 SOMETIME THIS WEEK SO STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!  
Now onto better things!

xoxo, LadyWriter _  
Chapter 2 - How it all started for them

POV John

As John walked into the wrestling arena area of the OVW training facility he felt various sets of eyes on him. He knew it was because he was the new guy, the odd ball in the arena. So John shook it off and walk towards his trainer Anthony Black who rather go by as he had said "Coach Black". He was supposed to be trained as a power house that could sometimes fly if he desired to do so when wrestling in the ring. As he waited for his turn in the ring he looked around to see the other hopefuls in the arena. That were either sitting in the bleachers with their friends or trainers or both, they were surrounding the wrestling ring, or just leaning against the walls in the arena. In reality he knew that the chances of him making it big in the wrestling world were slim to none. Especially when there was so much talent to be found.

As he looked around he noticed there was one guy who was staring him down. Which left him to wonder why did the guy seemed familiar and then what the hell his problem with him was. Then it hit him this was the guy who had interrupted him when he was talking to Randy. He wondered if there was anything going on between Randy and the beefed up guy. Maybe that was the reason for his stare down. But come to think about it that was imposssible with the way Randy was acting with him as that steroid monkey was looking at them as they had talked. More like flirted John smirked to himself.

Now what John was wondering about was Randy. The guy was drop dead gorgeous and he seemed to be single. Although he knew from personal experience to never judge a book by it's cover. Just because he seemed to be single it didn't mean he wasn't. But even then Randy had an innocence about him as if he had never been touched sexually. Yeah, so sue him. At the mere age of 23 he was jaded to the world. Jaded enough to know the difference between someone who was a straight up slut and a sexual innocent. Although, Randy exuded extreme and highly intoxicating sexuality. He could tell Randy was one of those rare virgins that have never been touched by another. He actually was kind of excited about dating someone who wouldn't screw him over for seemingly greener pastures. But he was not going to rush himself like he had in the past. If he was given the chance to begin a relationship with Randy he was going to take it slow. Not glacial slow that he would miss his shot but slow enough that he wasn't going to end up a broken-hearted and depressed mess like last time.

"Cena!" John looked up to see who had called his name. He looks up to see his "Coach" motioning for him to get into the ring with him.

"What's up Coach Black?" John asks as he stepped on the apron of the ring and starts talking to his trainer.

"Look to be honest you're well built for a man your age so there's no actual body bulding to be done with you. Since you're an amateur you're fine the way you are bodywise for now. But as time goes on you will have to increase body mass as you move up the ranks. For now I want you to stick with your current work out regimen but add at least five hours of cardio to your regimen per week. Remember to eat foods high in protein and cut off all processed and refined sugars and no damn gluten! Got me Cena?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Okay now as for wrestling first I want to see what you can do on your own without training. So am going to put you in the ring for a while with our own power house."

John looked around as he took in his surroundings. It seemed that a lot of people were interested on what the newbie could do. Most of the men and women in the arena outright stop doing what they were doing and crowded the area around the ring as if they were lumberjacks. He took in the feelings coursing through him, committing them to memory and to his heart. If this was what he was feeling and he was just beginning his career he couldn't wait for the rush he'd feel when he made it big time, that's if he made it big, he checked himself. Shaking himself back into reality he saw as Coach Black motioned for the steroid fed guy to step into the ring as well. John knew he was going to have problems with the guy as soon as he saw the guy smirking at him and cracking his knuckles.

"Cena this is Dave Batista," Coach Black said, "Batista is our only power house so far. As you can see almost all of the guys here are into technical wrestling, specialized grappling wrestling, or they are high flyers. You and Batista would be OVW's only power houses for now this year until we expand the program further and recruit. So right now you're going to be in the ring with Batista for 15 minutes. Am going to study your style in the ring and go from there. After you're done with the 15 minute match I want you to come back to my office with me and I'll discuss the course your training is going to take and your road companion for the next six months. Did you get everything I said?"

"Yes, Coach Black" Cena answered.

"Okay, Batista, Cena, get ready. Ref get in the ring!" Coach Black screamed at the old bell keeper, sitting at the announcer's table keeping note of everything that happened in the ring.

The referre got inside the ring as Batista bounced on his feet and shook his shoulders loose. John stretched his arms by pulling against the ropes. He knew the guy was going try to rough him up. So he was going to be twice as rough on Dave "monkey butt" Batista. He got ready by taking off his shirt and baseball cap and tossing them over the top rope to the floor below. As he was tossing his shirt and cap he saw Randy walk into the arena. He noticed as many of those present almost intantly turned towards the entrance and watched or rather they openenly ogled and salivated as Randy made his entrance into the arena.

When Randy caught his eyes, Randy smirked at him and then made a bee line towards his corner and bumped fists with him. He then picked up John's shirt, proceeded to fold it and place it in his own gym bag. After which Randy picked up John's baseball cap and placed it on his own head. Plenty of those who witnessed the action stared schocked at what they just saw. You could literally hear the whisperes and rumors start as Randy smirked at John and John grinned at Randy.

Coach Black viewed their actions with an interest that he almost couldn't conceal. He had to remind himself he was a grown man and not some teenaged high school gossipmonger. But even then he couldn't help but study Cena's and Orton's facial expressions towards each other and their actions. Coach Black coundn't help himself but wonder if there was more to them due to their interaction with each other. If there wasn't he wouldn't be suprised if later on something developed by how stupid the looked as they interacted with each other.

However, Coach Black did know for a fact that Cena had just gained himself instant enemies because he had Orton on his corner. That action alone would lead the legions of men and women at OVW who lusted after Orton to believe that Orton and Cena were romantically involved even if they were not. On a lighter note Cena made his job easier as his trainer, usually none of the higher ups wanted to be the road companion of a newbie. But he was pretty sure by the looks of it, that Orton wouldn't mind being with Cena basically 24/7 for the next six months. But by the looks of Cena who could blame Orton? Coach Black, as he had often explained on various occasions, was old not dead.

John couldn't help himself but laugh at how adorable Randy looked with baseball cap on. Randy was smirking at him and he couldn't help but hope to rush through the fifteen minute match he had with Batista. Just so he could head out to lunch with his new found friend. At this thought he turned towards Batista who looked like an enraged bull fuming at his ears. He looked towards the referee and the referee then turned toward Batista motioning towards both men as both nodded towards the bell keeper who rang the bell.

A/N: I will write the wrestling match scene between Cena and Batista it's just going to be told from Orton's point of view. See ya later allegator!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and it's universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching from John's, Randy's, and a third person's point of view back and forth (it will always be labeled whose point of view it is), also I will be switching their heights Cena 6'4 and Orton 6'1

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be either added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

This chapter will switch back and forth between John's and Randy's point of view.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost _

Chapter 4 - The set up for the future POV John

John had never felt such a great elation in his 23 years. He had just won his first match and what an awesome win it had been! He just soundly beat Batista in his first amateur match and he did a damn good job if he said so himself. And he had performed untrained. But to be honest the only thing that stuck about the entire match at all was Randy. Nothing had felt more perfect than when Randy had been in his arms as be won his first victory.

"That was freaking awesome!" Randy exclaimed as he pounded on John's back as they walk down the semi lit corridor that lead to Coach Black's office.

"Nah man that was just pure dumb luck. I didn't know half of what I was doing and the other half was from stuff I used to do when I played with my brothers and what I watched on t.v."

"What ever John. From a guy that never before had any kind of professional training that match was amazing! And that STF man! That was something out of this world I've spent the last three years trying to perfect that move and you got it in just a day!"

"Randy that may be so but it was horrible to do. You've got no idea how much pressure I had to put on Batista's back to make him tap out. I swore for a minute that I was going to break his back. By the way why the hell is the deal with him and you?"

"Don't worry John I'll tell when we head out to lunch."

"Okay. But you better tell me the entire story. I don't want a half assed story about him. I want don't want to be surprised by his stupid shit."

"I'll tell you everything. No hold backs. Now, pick your head up and straightened your shoulders out. You're about to walk into Coach Black's office."

"Okay. Hey Randy?"

"Sup, dimples?"

"Can you come with me into the office with me for the meeting. Am kinda of terrified of that man."

"Of course. You're wise to be terrified. On my first day here he made me do 1,000 push ups for having a smart mouth with him. And for half of them he sat on my back."

At that John burst out laughing at the imagery. Man what the hell did he say for coach to do that to the man he may never know. But he sure as hell was going to watch his mouth around Coach Black. As John and Randy finally reached the door of Coach Black's office. John stopped in front of the door that was left ajar and paused for a moment he was actually petrefied at all the possibilities that might come true once he stepped through the door. Randy who was walking a few paces behind John, once again walked into John. This time though he walked into John's back.

Due to this action John was pushed into the door and accidentally fell through the door with Randy landing on top of his looking up Coach Black kept shuffling papers around on his desk. As he prepared the folder that would contain Cena's life on paper for the next six months. In it contain the information of his daily schedule at OVW, official wrestling matches, apperances that he would have at local radio stations and such, the days he's get his pay check, his aparment information, and finally his free days. Cena's life was going to be a hectic one.

"Hey, Cena. You've kept me waiting long enough," Coach Black said as he looked up, "Hey, Randy! How's my favorite boy at OVW?"

"Well Coach Black he was doing really well. Until Cena here tried to put him on the disabled list twice in one day."

"WHAT?" John practicaly screamed, "I apologized the first time and this time you walked into me. I apologized Coach Black! I swear it isn't like Randy is trying to make it sound! Please believe me!"

At John's child like answer both Coach Black and Randy started laughing in unison at John's expense. Who stomped on the ground in frustration even crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at both of them.

"Really mature guys," John muttered at them, "Randy you're a jerk!"

"Aw c'mon man am sorry I was just kidding," Randy pleaded cutely batting his eye lashes to John as Coach Black laughed at their antics.

"Okay guys pay attention to the matter at hand," At this both Cena and Orton stopped their playing around and both moved to sit in the chairs in front of their trainer's desk.

"First things first, living accomodities. John as you know this is a small company so we can't really afford the condos or the penthouses the other big training companies can. What we do here is find apartments and rent them out on a yearly basis and do a dorm room kind of thing. Usually it's two per apartment. Randy's last roomate decided that the wrestling life was not for him so he up and quit. The two of you will be living together. Since Orton here got the space and he doesn't seem to hate your guts.

Now this is not a free for all thing. You both have to deal with the cost of utilities and any extra expenses required. OVW simply pays the rent. Now remember this is only for the guys under contract every one else that those not have a contract around here pays their rent out of pocket Cena. So don't go around rubbing it in people's face because I'll kick your ass out that apartment faster than you can blink. Parties are banned as well as pregnancies. I get even a scare from any of the female or male wrestlers at OVW with your name attached to it Cena you can tell wrestling so long farewell. Got me so far Cena?"

"Yes, sir" Cena responded.

"Now in this folder," Coach Black said as he gave Cena the afore mentioned folder,"You will find your schedule for your apperances, personal training sessions with me, training sessions with others, and finally your wresting matches. Also in there you will find the list of all of your allotted days off and your vacation time. Now Randy and you are responsible for your apartment, he'll give you the extra key. And for the love of God don't ruin that apartment that's the nicest apartment available. You have no idea how many guys wanted to room with Randall so please don't destroy it. That's all, any questions?"

At the silence from both men Coach Black dismissed both guys with a wave of his hand. Both John and Randy left the coach's office and moved towards the exit that would lead to the locker room. Every once in a while Randy would grab John's hand who seemed to be lost in his head and pull him a different direction.

"John?"

"Yea, Randy?"

"Where here at the locker room"

"What are you tyring to say? That I stink?"

"Well now that you mention it..."

John burst out laughing and pushed Randy around a little. Both men flirting with each other with their bodily actions.

"Well stinko," Randy said sneering at a flabbergasted John, "You take your shower and meet me in the parking lot, my car's a black Impala, and then well go out to that fated lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. I'll meet you in 20, I appparently smell like a skunk to some people."

"Like a skunk? It's smells worse."

At the comment Randy ran away from John who tried to grab him. John just shook his head laughing and walked into the locker room. As soon as he stepped into the locker room he was happy to find it empty. He quickly put his gym bag in one of the lockers and stepped into the nearest shower with only a towel and his bar soap. He turned on the shower heads and put the water on as hot as his body could handle it. He let the hot water wash away the sweat and dirt that thinly covered his body and relax his body.

As he finished his shower he dried himself and walked to the locker that contained his gym bag. He opened it and pulled out his clothes. He proceeded to put on his boxers after he accomodated his length in his boxers. Put on black jeans that encased and showed off his lower body to perfection. He put on his favorite Old Spice deodorant and sprayed his favorite Polo Black cologne on, and quickly brushed his hair.

He then put on his white t-shirt that hugged his body comfortably and snugly from all the times it had been washed. Over that he put on a thin blue sweater vest that did amazing things to his eyes and body. Then he rapdily put on socks and a pair of navy blue converse. He put his dirty clothes, wet towel, and the bar of soap back into his gym bag. He closed the gym bag closed, put the strap over his shoulder, and started to leave the locker room.

That was when Batista and his two lackeys Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko walked in through the doors of the locker room. John watched as the three formed a circle around him. There went his good mood! Right down the damn shower drain. Just once he wished to be the new guy without having to fight on his first day. He just hoped to get through this beating quickly.

"Look guys I don't want any trouble with any of you so I'll just be on my way." John stated as he made to move towards the door.

"Well Cena, you should've thought of that when you got the pin on me," Batista said as he stalked closer to Cena.

"Now this is what's going to happen," Perry said, "You're going to go to your trainer's office and resign and you're never going to come back. Got me?"

"Well you see here," John said while wagging his finger at the three of them, " What's going to happen is that am going to leave this locker room, ya'll take some showers because God knows how much you stink Davey boy, am going to go have some lunch, and we'll go our ways or the three of you will meet my fists. So how about it?"

John cautiously moved so that his back was towards the wall as he dropped his bag. He managed to do so but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the fist that flew towards his face that caught the left side of his mouth and jaw. He dodge the next fist though as he kicked Batista in his lady bits, elbowed Saturn in the gut, and punched Malenko right on his nose. All four men froze when from Malenko's nose a stream of blood bursted. Coating his face, hands, shirt, and some blood even manage to land on the floor.

John took this as his chance to escape. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the locker room as he heard the three men behind him scream explexitives towards him. John looked around for the exit signs that would lead him towards the parking lot. As he finally manage to find the exit he took a pause to check his face. It was tender as hell and he could feel blood on his lips which probably meant that the skin there broke. He could feel the skin around his jaw swelling up. This was just his lucky day.

As John pushed the door toward the parking lot open he instantly looked around for Randy's Impala. As spotted the car, he moved towards it, which was sporting a what seemed to be a napping Randy on the hood of the car. Apparently his feet shuffling alerted Randy to his presence, because Randy woke up and landed with cat like grace on his feet. As he dropped from the hood of the car to the floor. When Randy took in his face, he saw those icy blue eyes narrowed.

"What the hell happened to your face Cena?"

"I was engaging in a rambuctious round of good lovin' with the dear widow . When happen to walk into the room. Imagine my surprise when it turned out that her husband was alive and well. Then Mr. Showerhead in an show of outrage engaged with me in fisticuffs to defend his and his lady's honor."

"John am serious so stop your bullshit and tell me what happened to you?"

"Randy the last time I had any kind of food was yesterday and all I had was a coke and granola bar for lunch. Can we go eat and I promise to tell you later."

"Okay fine. But if you don't tell me what happened to your face before we get home. You're going to be sleeping in the hall way. Got me Cena?"

"Yes, Sir!" Cena said while saluting Randy.

"Funny Cena extremely funny."

"I know am hilarious didn't you know?"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and its universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost

Chapter 5: The Fated Lunch Date

Randy drove towards the mystery restaurant that supposedly served the best ribs in town. As Randy drove down Broad Street John could not help it but study Randy's profile. He was trying to be discreet about it. But oh sweet Lord what a beautiful men was Randy. He would not have been surprise if throughout his stalkerish behavior flies had flown into his mouth and he swallowed them whole.

John wondered what Randy's story is. There was something about Randy that drew him in like a moth to a flame. In the few hours they have known each other, the attraction that had built up between them could not be denied. It was there and it was real. What they did with it was something else. Hopefully, it would become a lasting friendship. As much as he would love a relationship, he knew for a fact that now was not the moment to get involved with anyone. No matter how out of this world they were.

But he wondered what is that attracted him to Randy at all. Randy was not his type at all. Even though Randy seemed like an innocent from another century. He still had that bad boy vibe. He did not like bad boys anymore. Bad boys only served to get him into trouble and to leave him broken hearted. But for the first time in a few years he would not mind to get involved with a bad boy. If anything that only served to intrigue him even more.

John was so involved with his thoughts that he completely missed the side glances from Randy. While John questioned his newly put together resolve. Randy was wondering many things. The main one being who is John Cena? Throughout his teenage years and now as an adult he had what his dad often called it – a following. Randy knew he was somewhat attractive but had always been terrified of the idea of being a relationship. That was the reason why he turned down dates and potential suitors faster than the human eye blinks. It was kind of sad as he thought to himself, since he now sort of developed an ice queen reputation at OVW. He smirked he also had to admit that if most of the guys that tried to date him weren't disgusting dogs and didn't want him for his name, face, and body. He might have given one of them a chance.

Randy sighed in despaired realization. Who the hell was he kidding he didn't have a flying pig's chance at a shot of dating a guy like the one sitting next to him. Cena was the type of guy that you would see on a magazine with a model on his arm. He might be good looking but he sure as hell was no model. He just wasn't good enough for a guy like John. He probably should start looking for a nice animal shelter and start buying industrial size cat litter and cat food.

Randy started to slow the car speed down as he neared Joe's Grill and Bar. He might not know a lot but there was one thing he was an expert at. That was food and Joe's served the best ribs in South Louisville. As he entered the parking lot he tapped Cena on the shoulder to signal their arrival. The guy was in another world from the looks of it.

"Come one Cena we're here," Randy stated as he parked the car, "Get ready for the best ribs you will ever have in your library!"

"Orton these ribs better live up to your hype or you'll be the one sleeping on the hallways tonight!"

"Damn you must be really hungry to this grouchy."

"You damn skippy I am"

"Let go Mr. Grouchy Joe already has a table reserved under my name indefinitely."

"You must be a favorite here then huh?"

"Yea this is where I worked for the first time when I needed a job. Joe has a soft spot for me I guess."

"That must be nice."

"It's like having a second Dad out here."

Randy and John entered the Grill and Bar and made their way to a table that obviously had the best view and a reserve tag on it. Randy was not joking when he said he had dibs on that table indefinitely. As John and Randy got themselves comfortable a waitress came to get their drinks order. Who in Randy's opinion was a little too friendly towards John. As they got their drinks and ordered their food, John and Randy started to get to know each other a little better.

They each talked about their families, childhood, and favorite pastimes. They also delved into their personal lives a bit. Nothing surprised John more than went Randy told him of his short stint with the Marines. It wasn't that Randy made it into the Marines that surprised him. But that Randy would allow anyone to tell him what to do did surprised him. So when Randy told him that that was the reason for him going AWOL and then leaving the Marines. All John could say was, "ahh, I knew it!"

So as John and Randy got to know each other a bit better they consumed their food. John and Randy made plans as to when he would move into the apartment and where John was going to sleep that night. They agreed that John would sleep in his own apartment that night and move the next day into what would become his and Randy's apartment. Then Randy was going to take him furniture shopping once he was settled. Afterwards they both agreed to sit down and discuss how they were going to split all the household bills. The big problem they only seemed to be hard to settle. Would be how to settle the grocery bill as it was obvious that John ate more than Randy. It seemed as if Randy and John in an unspoken way decided that there would only ever be friendship between them.

A/N: Am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for an update on this story. Between my physical therapy and school I was so busy I could not update. But don't worry my updates on all stories will be more frequent. Expect another update by or on Friday.

A/N: If you paid attention to this chapter you'd notice that yes it wasn't my best written work. I really struggled with it, so see it as a filler chapter. However, as I did that, I am going to jump time in the next chapter and get us all to the good part!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: The story of John Cena and Randy Orton and how the "10 Years Strong" merchandise came to be in the WWE and its universe.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

Xoxo, WritingGhost

Chapter 6 The Party that changed them.

Late May 2000 inside Orton's apartment

Ω

The party was on full swing in the Orton/Cena apartment. The cause of the party? Well Randy had just gotten called up to the WWE roster. He was starting out doing house shows and dark matches. He was not even going to have a debut yet until he got called up to the main rosters of superstars. But nonetheless the party was on full swing as if he had been call to main event WrestleMania.

John and Randy were currently on their eighth beer. Not to count the Jell-O shots that just kept on coming seemingly from out of nowhere. It went without saying that both John and Randy were beyond wasted as they danced on the floor. John and Randy's friendship was stronger than ever.

In the year since both men met they became the closest friends ever. Well as close as they could considering that underneath their friendship, the attraction between both men was always simmering hot. Most often than not this attraction was clear when both men were drunk. As they tended to gravitate towards each other and start to explicitly dance together. Whenever they were together in a night club there always was at least five feet between them and the nearest dancers. As they were basically having sex with their clothes on.

This night was no different than when the roster went to a night club. John and Randy were drunk to the point that they did not know what they were doing. But like always they were dancing seductively together. That all they needed was to take their clothes off and both men would have been having sex. However, many in the apartment just looked on in amusement.

The sexual tension between the two was at an all-time high between John and Randy. The tension between them was so strong that it was actually starting to affect the roster. It had gotten to the point that many of their trainers, coaches, and friends wished that they would just have sex and get it over with. But be it as it may John and Randy were faithful to their friendship first. They never even attempted to talk about it.

Ω

The difference between this night and every other night was that John and Randy were so drunk that they were only feeling each other. As it stood without realizing it both men were slowly making their way away from the dance floor and towards Randy's bedroom. John was grinding against Randy. John had his hand on Randy's hips helping Randy to provide friction. All the while John had his face buried in the crevice of Randy's neck and Randy had his arms around John's neck.

John and Randy were in the mood and there was nothing stopping them from satisfying their attraction. Due to the alcohol in their system that had completely loosened their inhibitions. The seemingly innocent touches between the two men were slowly but surely were turning into heavy petting. Meant to provoke sexual urges.

John then moved in for the strike as he started to nibble on Randy's earlobe and moved his left hand up in Randy's shirt. John then started to rub the skin on the ridge of the V that led to Randy's treasures. Randy moaned low in his throat and turned around in John's arms. He then leaned up to kiss John full on in the mouth. As Randy kiss John and moved sensuously against John, John proceeded to moved them into the bedroom. At the last minute John remembered to lock the door.

Ω

John turned around to see Randy sitting on his bed with apparently sober eyes. Although both men had been drunk. The significance of the moment was slowly sobering them up. John walked slowly towards Randy and pulled Randy up to his feet. John then pulled Randy against him and embraced the man, which for a year had made him completely crazy.

Both men moved towards the bed, on which John laid Randy down. Randy looked up at John with uncertainty in his ice blue eyes. His innocence finally rearing its head. With a shyness that only John and the Orton family knew that Randy possessed. Randy ducked his head and looked away from John with a blush on his cheeks. John tenderly grasped Randy's chin within his hold and made Randy look at him in the eyes and then sky blue eyes met ice blue eyes.

John leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Randy's lips. Randy slowly and shyly moved his lips against John. As he moved his right hand up John's torso to cup his cheek, as he kissed John back. John leaned onto his side and moved Randy so he was half lying on top of him. Randy hooked his right leg around John's left leg as he arched his back. As he leaned down this time and initiated the next kiss between John and himself.

Randy and John were frantic in their movements now. The sexual tension that had been building up for a year was taking a toll on the senses of the two men that were writhing against each other. The heat in the room was amplifying the feelings of their bodies. The sweet aroma of roses and lilies was wafting into the bedroom from the open window. The aroma was intoxicating the men on the bed. John and Randy started to frantically remove their clothing. While leaving wet trails after kisses that had been placed on hot skin.

Ω

Suddenly Randy found himself on his back with John looming over him. John seemed larger than life at that moment. And for a moment Randy was scared for himself. This was his first time and he was giving his most prized possession to a man that was not his husband. Call him old fashion but he had always dreamed of giving his virginity to his husband on their wedding night.

But there was something about John that made him completely forget himself. Husband or not John was the man Randy wanted to be with for his first time. Who better than his own best friend whom Randy knew was going to treat him with outmost care and love? John might not be his husband he most definitely was everything he dreamed his husband would be. It made sense that he would give this part of himself to the men that for the better part of a year invaded his dreams and starred in all of them.

So he watched as John leaned down and started to kiss a path that started below his earlobe. He started to hyperventilate a little as John kissed a path down his neck towards his torso, down to his navel. To where his manhood laid painfully erect against his navel. John started a torture plan and kissed his inner thighs. As John blew hot air onto his manhood while alternating kisses between his inner thighs.

But John seemed intent on making him crazy. As John encased his erection with his paw like hand. John tightened his grasp on Randy's cock and started a sensuous corkscrew motion that was making him forget his own name. Randy's hips forced themselves off of the bed as John sucked on the head of his cock. Randy cried out in pleasure that he had never felt before. His hand fisted the bed sheets as his back arched trying to get John to do more.

John did more as he moved his other hand to Randy's entrance and caressed his rosebud. As John did that to him he also moved further more down his cock. He now felt as the head of his cock hit the back of John's throat. John then started to do a vacuum motion with his mouth and started humming at the same time. That was when Randy became undone for the first time that night.

Ω

Randy's skin felt so hot to John's touch. As John cleaned the essence off of Randy and his own hand. John moved up Randy's body and started to suck on Randy's neck and all over his torso. Leaving love bites that will show on his skin in the morning. All to build Randy up again. He wanted to make Randy's first time the most memorable time and memory of his life.

John felt Randy's breath hitching and all he could do was smile at the sweetness that was Randy. John looked down at Randy who had his eyes close as he writhed on the bed. So John this time moved to get Randy ready. All Randy could do was writhe against the bed and moan John's name. When John finally felt that Randy was ready he moved between his legs.

He watched as Randy's hips lifted off the bed in askance for something that was being denied. John being nothing but a gentleman moved to comply Randy's unasked demand. He pressed himself closer to Randy's entrance and began to press into him. John held onto Randy's hips that seemed to have a mind of their own as they undulated sinfully on his cock. John had only about a third of his manhood inside of Randy and he seemed to want more.

John started to move slowly into Randy, until he had all of his ten inches to the hilt in him. Randy was crooning to him while he moved his hips involuntarily. A tear escaped from Randy's eyes, John stopped all movements not wanting pain to mar Randy's first time. John knew Randy was ready when he started to move against him and told John to move or that he'd kill him into the future.

As one John and Randy started to move in a rhythm that only the two heard and felt. The two moved in ways that many would have found sinful. But it expressed what the two men felt for each other. As one they both reached their climax. As one they both collapsed in each other's arms.

Ω

As they came down from their high, John slowly pulled out of Randy and fell onto his back. As John tried to regain his breath, he pulled Randy on top of him caressing his back and scalp. Randy was completely out of breath, basically panting to try to catch his breath. Randy closed his eyes as lethargy overcame him and he melted on John's arms and fell asleep. John did the only thing that he wanted to do. He kissed Randy's scalp, hugged Randy closer to him, pulled the bed sheet over them, and went to sleep.

Ω

When John and Randy woke up they were both surprisingly sober. Their memories of what happened over night astounding both men. As well as arousing them. John quickly pulled sweatpants on. While Randy like a shy virgin pulled the bed sheets tights around him. Covering himself from neck to toe.

Randy quickly got up from the bed without showing an inch of skin. Got some clothes and moved into the bathroom. When Randy came out he had on sock, pants, and a long sleeve t-shirt. Randy demurely moved towards one of the recliners in his room and sat down. As he watched John move towards the recliner across from his and sat still half naked. Randy looked at John and blushed uncontrollably.

"So, what now, John?" Randy said.

"Now we try to work at having a relationship." John answered back.

"How John? I know that we both have feelings for each other. But I don't want to risk our friendship. I value it too much to mess it up for a chance to have a relationship that may or may not work."

"How about this," John said after pondering for a few minutes with both men silent, "We don't try to have a relationship. We continued to be friends. But you give me the opportunity from now on to woo you."

"Woo me?" Randy said, "How very 16th century of you?"

"Says that guy that covered himself up with a bed sheet in order to hide from the guy he had sex with."

At the mention of sex Randy started to uncontrollably blush. John just started to laugh and he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Randy's upturned mouth. Randy shied away after he was kissed and tucked his chin into his chest. Randy looked at John from beneath his eyelashes and blushed even more. When he saw John looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"Okay, John, you can woo me."

"Really?" At Randy's nod, John pulled Randy by his hand onto his lap and kissed Randy senseless, as he cradled his boy, "I promise you won't regret it."


End file.
